U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,398 discloses a knockdown sign assembly comprising a tongue and groove sign lockup device which requires multiple machining operations to manufacture. There is an established need for a low-cost knockdown sign lockup device which requires simple tools and a minimum of set-ups to manufacture.